


The Proposal

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for quite sometime, Levi finally decides to pop the question. Will Eren say yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fluff. So have some cute proposal fluff by yours truly~

Tonight was the night both Erens and Levis relationship could change forever, in only about two hours Levi could have a fiance. Tonight was finally the night Levi would ask the question even he himself thought he'd never ask; 'will you marry me?'  
Eren was expecting him to meet him down stairs in the castles private dinning room for a simple date in about 10 minutes. The corporal currently stood in his room, fixing himself up to look his very best for tonight. He was clad in his normal attire, only without the jacket or 3DMG, figuring if he dressed up it would give him away and he wanted this to be a complete surprise to the teen. With a nervous sigh he straightened his cravat in the mirror one last time before turning to walk down stairs, slipping the small ring box in his back pocket as he walked.  
Eren sat in a wooden chair, slouched back casually while waiting on his boyfriend to show up, which he soon did. He straightened his posture immediately upon seeing the elder male appear in the door frame. "Did you set all this up?" Was his first question when he walked inside, gesturing to the candlelit dinner that was set out so elegantly across the table before him. Levi gave a simple nod as he walked towards him, bending down to kiss his lips lightly before speaking. "Yea, I set it up not too long ago before I went up stairs to get ready." He said and took a set across from him, hoping that he wasn't sharp enough to question exactly why he took so long to 'get ready' when he wasn't exactly dressed any differently than normal.  
"Its really nice, how did you get all this good food?" He asked in almost awe while looking down at the fancy full course steak dinner laid out in front of him. "I have my ways" He said with a simple shrug, crossing his legs and leaning foreword a bit. "Its top quality, the best there is. So you better enjoy it because your not getting it again any time soon." He said, to which Eren responded with a quick nod at his sharp tone and picked up his fork.  
The whole meal was filled with idle chatter, Eren talking about many random topics ranging from his friends to work, though Levi could barley focus on what he was saying. His mind was far else where at this point, the dinner was almost over and that means it was only a short matter of time before he had to pull his nervous thoughts together and get down on one knee. "Levi, are you okay?" His thoughts were then broken, The corporal had zoned off while Eren was talking. He instantly snapped back to reality and focused his attention on the brunet once more. "Yea i'm alright." He assured convincingly with a nod. Eren tilted his head slightly. "Are you sure? You didn't eat that much." He gestured to Levis plate that held quite a bit of its continence still, while Erens was empty now. "I'm just not really that hungry." He played it off once more and to his luck, the teen was completely oblivious and took the excuse without question.  
Eren shifted in his seat, ready to get up. "I'll clean this up." He said as he stood. Now was his chance, now was the time to do it. Nervous butterflies flutters inside of the eldest male as he stood up to stop Eren. "Wait I.." He started, resting his hand on his back pocket. Eren simply looked at him questioningly, his turquoise eyes felt as if they were burning holes through him. His throat suddenly felt very dry, making it hard to talk and his mind was cluttered with a million thoughts.  
"Whats wrong?.." He finally asked after Levi was silent for quite a few moments. The corporal finally snapped himself out of his nervousness and slipped his fingers in his back pocket, pulling out the small box and getting on one knee in front of the unsuspecting teen. Eren froze, taking a few seconds to process what was happening as the ring was presented to him. And as soon as realization hit him, his hand flew to his mouth and tears immediately welled in the brims of his eyes. "Oh my god.." He mumbled into his hand.  
"I know, I know. Don't freak out on me just yet." He began, clearing his throat for the whole cheesey speech he had gone over in his head so many times before. "Eren, now that I have met you, I honestly can't image living without you. It was like I was fighting with no purpose before, I mean yea I was fighting for humanity's victory; but now that I have you, I have a clear goal in mind every time where in battle. The reason I fight so hard is because I have hope that one day, when we finally defeat all the titans, We will live together in peace beyond these walls. That is what keeps me going when it gets hard, as it often does out there. Yes, You may be a shitty, dangerous little brat, but your my brat and you always will be. So will you do me the honor of being mine forever? Eren Jaeger, Will you marry me?"  
A look of complete shock took over Erens face as his lover finished. By the time he finished speaking tears were flowing down his face and he was trembling, his eyes shifting from the ring to Levis hopeful eyes. The brunet inhaled several shaky breaths, trying to form a proper answer, but he found that he couldn't speak. So instead he gave a tearful nod, his hand still over his mouth firmly to keep back the overjoyed sobs from leaving his mouth.  
Levi smiled lightly out of excitement at his answer, taking Erens shaky left hand in his to slip the simple yet elegant ring on his finger. As soon as it was on, the teen fell to the ground and clung to his new fiance tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder. Levi shifted his position on the floor to hold him better. "Don't cry brat, your supposed to be happy." He said softly, bringing a hand up to thread his slim fingers in brunet hair. Eren forced himself to be composed long enough to answer with a weak "I'm just so happy" before he went back to sobbing, though not nearly as much now. He was crying more than Levi expected.  
After a while Eren finally calmed down enough to stand up on his shaky legs with Levis help. The corporal looked up fondly at him, bringing his hand up to wipe away a stray tear from Erens face with his thumb. "I Thought you'd never ask.." He smiled excitedly and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yea me neither." He said while wrapping his arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him gently.  
Eren felt more of a spark when he kissed him this time, his excitement still unwavering as he kissed him back happily and played with the fuzz on the back of Levis head. "Your the best!" Eren beamed when they parted, moving back a bit to take a look at the ring. It was a silver diamond encrusted band with one bright large diamond in the middle, he covered his mouth with his other hand as he admired the beautiful and expensive looking ring.   
"That ring cost me so much money, Eren I swear to god if you loose it I will fucking end you." He warned in a dangerously serious tone. The teen instinctively straightened his stance upon hearing the corporals tone of voice, both hands falling to his sides. "I wont, sir." He said as if addressing his officer, though really he was. "Oh relax." He said with a playful punch to his shoulder. "But i'm not kidding about that ring. So help me if you loose it we're not getting married." He threatened. Eren could only nod nervously as the elder turned to walk out. "I told Hanji to take care of the mess when we were done, come on, lets go to bed." He motioned for him to follow over his shoulder and the teen practically skipped to catch up with him, all tension from the previous warning melting away and replaced by fantasy's of how their wedding would play out.


End file.
